Screaming in Silence
by BloodyRoseWriter
Summary: Rhiannon is mute, and is currently living in Forks. Living a life where you are constantly abused by your adoptive parents isn't easy, but being in control of the element earth isn't a party either. When she finds herself involved with the La Push boys, life seems to get easier, but what happens when everyone turns on her? The last thing she expected would have been werewolves...
1. Prologue

I plopped down onto the bed in exhaustion, the blue duvet wrapping me in whispers of comfort. I have never been more tired in my life.

"How do you do this everyday, Avaline?" I asked the blonde girl beside me with a frown as I breathed in and out heavily. Avaline was the fastest on the cross country team, and trained by running 12 miles everyday. I had no idea how she did it.

Today, she thought of the absolute genius idea to take me with her, and it practically killed me.

"It was easy," she rolled her eyes, "I actually only took you on half the run, Rhiannon," Avaline shrugged with a satisfied smirk while jogging on the spot. I only sighed, knowing that I would lose my breath trying to fight with the over-energetic girl next to me.

"Whatever, Avaline," I muttered, still trying to get my breath back, "You know the drill, I need ice cream, and a zombie movie, pronto." She nodded quickly before running to the kitchen. As you can see, Avaline and I are best friends, we have been since we were 8... when I tried to steal her sandwich. We are both now 14, which means we have been friends for 6 years in total.

"Hey, I haven't been at your house in so long! It's almost as if I have never been here before," Avaline breathed in fake awe. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed a pillow from the corner of my bed, not hesitating to throw the blue pillow at her. It hit her square in the face, and she stumbled back a couple steps before regaining her balance, "Hey! Watch the ice-cream!" She shouted loudly, shooting me a glare as she put the two bowls down. I grinned at her as I picked up a bowl filled with chocolate ice-cream and colourful sprinkles.

"You're at my house every other day, just because you missed Thursday, it doesn't mean the entire house will change," I scolded... well at least I tried to. My mouth was filled with ice-cream, and I was holding in laughter. We both broke out into giggles at my lame attempt of anger as she stood up.

"I'm just gonna get that movie ready," she smiled. I grinned at her and she stuck her tongue out in reply. She fumbled with something for a second before turning to me with an apologetic smile.

"You need help, don't you," I finally said. She nodded silently and I forced my sore muscles to react as I got up from my bed. A shiver ran through me, letting me know how cold it was in my room, "Why is it so cold?" I muttered quietly as I rubbed my chilled arms. Avaline smiled at me and motioned to the DVD player.

"It won't turn on," she said simply. I pressed the on button. Nothing. I held down the on button. Nothing. I ran my hand through my hair and dropped to my knees to make sure it was plugged in properly. It was. I turned around too tell Avaline something, but I was mildly surprised to find that she wasn't there.

"Avaline!" I shouted, just loud enough to travel through the entire house. She probably went to the kitchen or something, so I needed to make sure that she could hear me.

"Yeah!" Avaline's voice was loud and clear, telling me that she wasn't in the kitchen, and she was a lot closer than that.

"Come in here," I said loudly, but not as loud as before, knowing that she was closer. She walked into the room, sparing only a glance at the DVD player.

"Is it working?" Avaline asked me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Does it look like it's working Ava?" I questioned as I dropped again to my knees and looked under my bed, "I'm going to have to take off the top and see why it isn't working," I muttered. She only nodded, knowing that I was good with wires.

"Your sister turned up the heat for you," Avaline said as I took my tool kit from under the bed, obviously referring to my older sister, Bree. I didn't reply, but instead took my screw driver and waved in in a 'whatever' motion. I stood up and went to the DVD player to start opening it. After unscrewing 4 screws, it opened easily and I took a quick peek.

"Pliers," I demanded as I held out my hand. I could practically hear Avaline roll her eyes as she handed me the pliers. I shifted through the wires, but it didn't take long before I found an obvious problem. The wire was cut, "Avaline, come look at this," I muttered, motioning for her to come quickly. She came without complaint, knowing that if I did that, it was important.

"What the heck," she murmured when she saw it. She took it out of my hands and studied it carefully. Avaline always wanted to be a detective. It was her second favourite thing to do, right after running of course, "It was cut with a knife, and the person who cut it wanted us to know that," she said with wide eyes.

"How do you know that?!" I asked her as I shot her look that might suggest that she was crazy.

"It is to jagged of a cut to have been done with scissors, and it isn't a clean cut," Avaline deadpanned, "The knife was also_very_ sharp, I mean look at this," she pulled the wire out further. There seemed to be hundreds of holes running down the length of the wire. Little slits that couldn't be made with scissors. Her eyes began to water slightly in fear as she forced herself to sit down.

"What did you find out," I whispered quietly to her while hugging her. She sobbed lightly and I knew it was bad. Avaline wasn't easily scared, she was the bravest of both of us.

"Whoever did that... they have been watching us for a long time. They obviously want something with us. I mean, how would that person know that you were good with wires, and that you would check the DVD player. How did they know that I would get the clues instantly? No one knows about my detective work but you," Avaline whispered, "When was the last time you fixed something like that with wires?" She asked.

"It has been at least 2 months," I said in confusion. Why does this matter.

"And the last time I did detective work?" Avaline asked.

"At least double that."

"Did we mention my detective work between now and then?" Avaline asked.

"No." I murmured in reply.

"That person has been watching us for at least 4 months," she whispered. I suddenly understood everything. We were in really deep trouble.

"We have to tell Bree!" I shouted in fear for my sister. Avaline nodded and we both ran down the steps to Bree's room. I flung the door open urgently, there was no time for delay. But what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. Avaline gasped beside me as I flung myself onto the floor beside my sister.

Bree was laying on the floor, in a pool of blood. I couldn't think. It hurt.

"Don't worry, she's alive," Avaline whispered through her tears. She quickly stood up and picked up Bree's cell phone from the bedside table. She dialled three numbers, and I knew she must be calling the ambulance and cops. She talked quickly and anxiously but I couldn't make out what she said. When she finally shut the phone, she sat down next to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Shh... it will be okay," she murmured, "Everything will be okay." But I just sobbed. I was terrified, and I couldn't hide it.

It was then that the lights turned off. They flickered and went off. It wasn't pitch black, but it was to dark to make anything out but the shapes. It was probably about 8 at night, and it was fall, so it wasn't very bright outside either.

"What's happening?!" Avaline shouted in fear. I quickly grabbed her hand and stood up.

"We need to get out of here," I whispered. I dragged her up and began running. I knew this house like the back of my hand and I would get her out. She knew the place as well, and didn't have trouble weaving through our messy living room and into the kitchen. A pan fell behind me., and I screamed in fear, turning around quickly. Avaline was still beside me, but I had let go of her hand a while back.

Light filled the room, but only for a second before turning off again. That short amount of time with light showed me that something was standing in front of me. I screamed and backed up quickly, falling to the floor as the light continued to flicker on and off. Giving me flashes of what was in the room.

A man walked up to me slowly-if you could even call him a man, he looked young enough to be a teenager. He continued walking toward me until he was only feet away. It happened so fast, but he suddenly grabbed me by the neck and tossed me away from him. I landed on the table, skidding across it and falling off the other side. A knife had been on the table, and when I fell, I fell on top of the knife which plunged into me left arm. I cried out in pain as I pulled the knife out. Screaming loudly as tears streamed down my face. He walked up to me again and I hit him with the knife where I knew it would hurt. I stabbed into his guy part. He didn't bleed as much as I thought he would, and for that I was grateful, but he howled in pain and took a few steps back.

The lights went off, and this time stayed off. I saw a person moving toward me and instantly stabbed my knife. Into the heart. The person screamed loudly, but it was different. Feminine.

Avaline.

I didn't stab the man. I stabbed her. I killed my best friend. I heard the sirens coming near just as the lights flickered back on. I didn't look back at Avaline as I ran. The man was gone. The ambulance would save my sister, but I _need_ to get out of here. I was running through the back yard when I was suddenly pinned by the man that was there before.

"I'm so thirsty," he whispered as he stared at my arm. He leaned toward it and licked it slowly, as if he was savouring every last drop. He looked up and his eyes were red.

I screamed in fear as he stared at me. His red eyes piercing mine. He looked toward my neck and slowly bowed his head closer to it. I struggled with all the strength that I had, but he didn't let go.

Just as he was getting dangerously close to my neck, a loud howl sounded. The vampire raised his head and hissed before disappearing. I moved away from the brick wall that I was pinned to slowly.

"Vampire."

That was the last thing I said before I took off running away from my house. Away from my life, never to return.


	2. I am Mute :(

I flew up the school steps, taking them by two. I couldn't be late again. I have been late way to much this past month and the last thing I need is detention. I ran to locker 82, quickly opening it and stuffing my backpack in when the bell rang. I took that as a sign to rush, and grabbed my History book and ran across the hall. I was almost at the classroom when I bumped into someone.

The impact caused me to fall, and I tripped backwards, landing on the hard tile floor, my arm hitting the edge of my textbook. My eyes widened as the memory started to play through my head, but I pushed it down, forcing it out of my mind. The guy I had bumped into was offering me his hand with a worried look.

I smiled at him and took his hand, letting him pull me up.

"Hey, I'm Luke," he smiled. I waved in greeting, but did nothing else. He frowned as he looked at me weirdly, "What's your name?"

I sighed before taking out my notebook and writing in, **"****Hi, I'm Rhiannon"**

"Why aren't you talking?" Luke asked, still eyeing me with a weird look on his face. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped back a bit.

I lowered my head as I flipped to the first page of my notebook. The page I always flipped to when I met someone new. It obviously said,**"****I am mute"**. I showed it to him without looking him in the eye. He looked away almost instantly.

"I have to go," Luke sighed, turning on his heel and walking away. My eyes filled with unshed tears as I slipped down to lean against my locker. I sat on the floor as I silently cried. He hates me now. That is how it always happens. I go meet someone, they find out I'm mute, they leave.

I'm just the mute girl. The freak. I didn't care about being late anymore. Why does it matter anyway? My 'parents' won't care. I'm not going to get into a good collage, and even if I got accepted, I probably wouldn't go anyway. But I won't get the chance to say no. What collage would accept the mute freak.

I shook with silent sobs as I leaned against the locker. No wonder I have no friends. My trail of thoughts were broken when a boy came running through the hall.

"I'm late, I am so late. I am going to get in so much trouble," he muttered under is breath as he ran. He was about to leave the hallway when he turned on his heel and ran back, "I need my English book."

It took me a while to realize that he was standing right in front of me. I faked a smile and waved, hoping he bought my act. He was towering over me... mostly because I was sitting on the floor, and he was standing up. He shot me an amused smile and cleared his throat.

"Uh... you're leaning against my locker..." he chuckled. I stood up, blushing scarlet. I looked down, desperately trying to hide my face with my blonde/brown hair, "Why were you there, anyway?" He asked curiously. I shrugged and pointed to the locker three down from his, "So that's your locker?" he guessed. I smiled an nodded.

"Well... my name is Quil," he smiled and shook my hand. I smiled back at him, "What's your name?" I took my notepad out and quickly wrote.

"**Rhiannon."** I showed him, and he smiled and opened his mouth to speak but I caught him off by showing him another page. **"****I am mute :(". **Quil frowned and asked for my marker. I gave it to him without complaint.

He took my notebook and crossed out the frowny face, turning it into a smiley one. He studied it with it at arms length before giving a final nod and showing it to me.

"What do you think?" Quil asked with a smile. I grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. I took my notebook and marker back and wrote something quickly.

"**Aren't you late for class? ... English, right?"** I showed him the notebook. He looked at his textbook and grimaced, nodding.

"Mr. Derimm, will be so pissed," Quil muttered, "But I'd much rather hang out with you anyway." He grinned again taking a seat on the floor right next to where I was sitting before, "Take a seat."

I smiled and sat down, leaning against Quil's locker.

"So... what's your favourite colour?" He asked me. I quickly wrote before showing him my answer.

"**Purple." **I grinned at him.

"Why?" he asked with a weird look on his face.

"**Because it always supports my mood."**

"How," He asked me, "Can you show me?" I smiled and nodded, reaching for my pencil case, which was in my hand before I ran into Luke earlier. I quickly got out all shades of purple I had.

"**Intimidated: X, Weak: X, Average: X, Remotely Good: X, etc."** I showed him what I wrote. He nodded, but frowned.

"Why would you feel weak or intimidated?" Quil finally asked.

I immediately panicked. What was I supposed to tell him? That I got abused by my parents?!

"**I don't. I'm just listing possibilities." **I wrote the lie quickly. He nodded, but didn't seem to completely convinced. Luckily though, he changed the topic.

"What about red? You know Pinkish for happy, Dark red for Angry?" Quil questioned. I immediately shook my head. I hated red. Red was the colour of the vampire's eyes. The vampire that made me kill Avaline. I tried to push the thought out of my head for the second time today, but I couldn't. It was stuck in my head. I didn't even notice the tears staining my cheeks as the memory replayed in my head.

_You killed her. Not him you._

_You killed her._

_You killed her._

_She's dead._

_You're a murderer._

I barely felt Quil shake me.

_The man walked up to me slowly, grabbing me by the neck and tossing me away from him. I landed on the table, skidding across it and falling off the other side. A knife had been on the table, and when I fell, I fell on top of the knife which plunged into me left arm. I cried out in pain as I pulled the knife out. Screaming loudly as tears streamed down my face. He walked up to me again and I hit him with the knife where I knew it would hurt. I stabbed into his guy part. He didn't bleed as much as I thought he would, and for that I was grateful, but he howled in pain and took a few steps back._

_The lights went off, and this time stayed off. I saw a person moving toward me and instantly stabbed my knife. Into the heart. The person screamed loudly, but it was different. Feminine._

_Avaline._

_I didn't stab the man. I stabbed her. I killed my best friend. I heard the sirens coming near just as the lights flickered back on. I didn't look back at Avaline as I ran. The man was gone. The ambulance would save my sister, but__I__need to get out of here. I was running through the back yard when I was suddenly pinned by the man that was there before._

"_I'm so thirsty," he whispered as he stared at my arm. He leaned toward it and licked it slowly, as if he was savouring every last drop. He looked up and his eyes were red._

_I screamed in fear as he stared at me. His red eyes piercing mine. He looked toward my neck and slowly bowed his head closer to it. I struggled with all the strength that I had, but he didn't let go._

_Just as he was getting dangerously close to my neck, a loud howl sounded. The vampire raised his head and hissed before disappearing. I moved away from the brick wall that I was pinned to slowly._

"_Vampire."_

I clutched my head, squeezing my eyes shut. I need to calm down. Calm down. Just calm down, I repeated.

"It's okay, Rhiannon, everything will be okay," Quil whispered as he wrapped me in a hug, "I'm sorry for bringing it up, but just remember that your safe, okay?"

Safe. The word rang through my ears, but I couldn't get myself believe it. I am many things, but safe isn't one of them. I will never be safe.

Sorry, this chapter is REALLY short.


	3. Because I'm Worthless

I finally found the strength to pull away, and I grabbed my notebook.

"**Thank you,"** I wrote with a slight smile, but this smile was fake. A long beep signalled that class was over, and Quil helped me up.

"Do you want to continue talking in the library? Until lunch?" Quil asked nervously. I slightly smiled and nodded nervously. He grinned widely and grabbed my hand, running up the stairs with me trailing behind him. While at the library, we talked (well he talked, and I wrote), we laughed (again, only him, mine were more like silent snickers), and got to know each other better. We even made a handshake!

He was my first friend in 2 years, and I missed the feeling.

By lunchtime, I was happy. Like, literally happy. I haven't felt like this in years, and I almost forgot what a friendship was like.

Quil and I were walking down the hall, he was laughing, but my shoulders were shaking with silent chuckles. I punched him in the arm lightly as we laughed together (I'm tired of putting myself apart every time I say laugh, so you will just have to remember that my laughs are silent. I am not saying it again).

When we entered the crowded cafeteria, I immediately began to walk to the far edge of the room, where I would grab a chair and sit down. I wouldn't even sit at a table. Just a chair.

"Where are you going?" Quil asked me with a suspicious look. I pointed to the chair that was still sitting there from yesterday.

"The wall?" He asked in confusion, "Why are you going to the wall?" I gave him an 'are-you-serious' look and motioned again. He frowned for a second.

"Oh! The chair!" He finally realized. I nodded with a quick eye roll, "I'm so smart!" Quil shouted while dancing weirdly, "I am a genius! I am awed by my smartness!" I laughed silently as I grabbed my notebook.

"**Smartness isn't a word, Mr. I'm-A-Genius,"** I wrote with a grin. He turns red and crosses his arms with a scoff.

"I knew that! I was just seeing if... you knew that... ?" Quil said, though his voice went up at the end so it sounded more like a question.

"**Right..."** I wrote, obviously unconvinced.

"Whatever," Quil muttered as he dragged me across the room and pushed me down into a chair, taking a seat next to me.

"Hey! Where were you, Quil, I had to endure Maths, alone!" An unfamiliar guy said with a light punch to the shoulder.

"Yeah! What did you do? Skip all morning?" The other guy said.

"Can you shut up for a minute!" Quil shouted, but not angrily, "We have company if you haven't noticed!"

"Oh... well... I'm Embry Call... so call me," The first guy said with a wink, laughing for a moment as his joke.

"And I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake," The second guy said. I frowned for a second, realizing that both introductions had something to do with me talking. Embry said, 'Call me', and Jacob said, '...call me Jake'.

I brushed it off and waved silently. Looking down at my converse.

"What should we call you?" Embry asked, bringing my gaze away from my converse to look at him. I reached for my notebook, which was sitting on the bench, but Quil answered for me.

"Her name is Rhiannon," Quil replied to Embry. Embry was giving Quil a 'what-the-heck-are-you-doing' look while I just looked at the table. Aimlessly drawing shapes with my finger.

"What's your last name?" Jake asked. Darn. I didn't tell Quil that. I grabbed my marker and notebook and wrote in my last name under the table, so Jake and Embry didn't know I was doing it.

"**Emberua"**

"Em-ber-oo-ay" Quil read, shooting me a questioning glance.

"Uh... that is interesting... Em-ber-oo-ay..." Jacob repeated in confusion. I face-palmed and quickly scrawled into my notepad.

"**Em-bare-wa, WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO READ!" **I quickly shoved the notebook in his hands, willing him to fix his stupid mistake.

"Oops... I meant to say 'Em-bare-wa, who taught you how to read'... ?" Quil announced, not realizing his mistake until the words were already out of his mouth. I face-palmed again, hitting the back of Quil's head, but not hard enough to hurt him. I go through all the work to stop them from figuring out, and than he reads to much. I grab my notebook again and begin to write, but before I finish writing, Embry interupts.

"Uh... how come you guys are looking down so much... and what the heck did that sentence even mean?" Embry asked. I ignored him and kept on writing, shoving my finished piece into his hands.

It read: **"****Are you serious! Did you seriously just read all of that out loud! Are you kidding me! Just tell them already. No point trying to hide it now. You, my friend, are obviously terrible under pressure."**

Quil read it under his breath and then looked up at his two friends, throwing the notebook onto the table where everyone can see it. It just so happened to land on the page that said, **"****Em-bare-wa, WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO READ!".**

"Uhh... well... as you can see... kinda," Quil started off nervously, "Rhiannon here, is mute."

"You mean she doesn't talk a lot?" Jacob asked with a shrug, "We kinda guessed that already..."

"No... I mean she doesn't talk at all. She uses the notebook to communicate. She hasn't spoken in..." he trailed off, looking at me for an answer.

I held up two fingers, "Two days... ?" he asked. I shook my head. "Two weeks?" He guessed again. I shook my head again. "Two months?" I shook my head _again. _"Two years?" I smiled and nodded.

"Wait... you haven't said a word in _two years_," Embry asked in disbelief. I nodded again, "Damn your talented," he muttered.

"Why aren't you eating then?" Jake asked innocently.

"Yeah, why aren't you eating?" Quil asked, but his voice was suspicious and worried.

I tapped my pockets and shrugged, signalling that I was broke. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pulling some money from his own pocket.

"Buy yourself some lunch," he ordered. I shook my head.

"Why, are you anorexic or something," Jake asked in confusion. I shook my head, grabbing my marker and notebook, I quickly wrote the first thing that popped into my mind.

"**I just don't want to take your money..."**

"You had no problem taking my cherry lollipop earlier," he pointed out. That was true. In the library, he offered me a lollipop and I took it immediately, without hesitation.

"**But that's different..."**

"No, it really isn't," Jacob answered for Quil.

"Yeah, what are you trying to do? Starve yourself? You are already really skinny..." Embry chimed in. I didn't answer to that one. Quil was the one to notice.

"You didn't say no..." Quil murmured, "Please tell me your not trying to starve yourself," he pleaded.

I went to write my answer, but I couldn't. I didn't want to lie.

"Why?" Embry asked softly, obviously guessing why I didn't reply.

"**Because my life is worthless. I'm worthless. And I know because I hear it everyday."**

"You aren't worthless, Anne," Quil whispered, tears pooling in his eyes, but not escaping. I didn't smile at the use of my nickname.

"Yeah, whoever told you that-" Jake started, but I cut him off with another message.

"**More then one person has said it. And besides, I have more reasons."** They all looked at me in confusion, sadness, and pity. I silently sighed, reaching for my notebook one last time.

"**Not everyone has a strong friendship. Some people don't even have any friends. I'm one of those people. Quil was my first friend in 2 years. I agree with the people who called me worthless. I don't deserve to live, believe me, I've heard it before. I haven't eaten anything in a week, and I don't plan to eat anything. It is a painful way to die. I deserve the pain. ****I deserve the pain because****... Nevermind. Return this notebook later."** I threw the notepad onto the table before getting up and running from the table. The moment I left the cafeteria though, I bumped into the one person I didn't want to deal with now. Not now, not ever.

I _couldn't_ deal with them. It was Aiden. Not only him, but his entire gang. This was not going to end well.

"Oh, look who it is. The worthless freak," Aiden announced, pushing me into the lockers. My head hits the locker, but I don't yell out in pain. I have learned how to be completely silent over the years, "Are you going to talk today?" Aiden whispered in my ear. I shook my head, closing my eyes in fear.

"You know the offer," the guy behind Aiden bargained, "Just say the word." I only shook my head.

"Well that's just to bad, because I'm in a really bad mood today," Aiden muttered. That was the last thing I said before grabbing me by the arm, and moving me away ever so slightly, before punching me in the face. I flew back, my head banging against the locker painfully as I slipped to the floor. I held back my whimper of pain, years of practise making it easier then it should be. Honestly though, I was shocked. Aiden was bad, but he never punched me like that. I mean, he has hurt me. Pushed, shoved, slapped, grabbed, kicked. He has done it all. But never with that much strength. He really was angry today.

He kicked me in the side, and I opened my mouth in a silent scream. No sound coming out. He leaned down.

"That was going easy on you," Aiden warned, "This next part will hurt so bad." He grabbed my arm and wrenched me off the ground, practically pulling my arm out of its socket as he did so. He forced me ahead of him with a harsh shoved, and the next thing I knew, I was in a supply closet. My eyes widened in fear as I scrambled to get out, but he blocked me, kicking me in the leg so I collapsed to the ground. But just before the door closed, a shoe got in the way, blocking it. I looked up to see a boy I recognized from "Sam's Cult". The group in the school that supposedly took drugs. I think his name was Jared.

"What the frick are you doing!" Jared shouted as he pulled the door open all the way. I forced myself to stand up, putting all my weight on my good leg. My left leg had a bad day. It was hit by my adoptive father, I tripped on it when I ran into Luke, and just now Aiden kicked it. It was going to be sore for a while.

"What is it to you! It is none of your business," Aiden snapped back. Grabbing me by the arm and pulling me behind him.

"What are you doing to the girl," Jared hissed.

"Why do you want her?!" Aiden shouted, "You wanna give a shot at beating her for once! Let's see if you can make her scream, huh!" Aiden shoved me roughly toward Jared, who was now violently shaking. The shove forced me onto my bad leg and I collapsed, my head almost hitting the ground, but Jared caught me.

"Screw you," Jared growled to Aiden before picking me up. He immediately ran toward the school's front door, yanking it open with one hand, somehow still able to keep me from falling.

"Paul!" Jared shouted, tossing me into his arms quickly. I know he didn't mean it, but the fast movement caused an eruption of pain in my head.

"Take her to the hospital!" Jared growled before running into the forest. I'm not sure... but I think I saw a flash of fur...

Paul swore and put me in his rusty truck, quickly getting in front of the steering wheel and driving to where I'm guessing the hospital is.

In what seemed like seconds, he jumped out of the truck and picked me up again. By now, I was fighting to stay conscious. I closed my eyes a bit, finding it hard to keep them open.

"No! Stay awake, dammit!" He muttered as he ran into the hospital. I swear, I was hanging onto consciousness by a thread.

But, it became to much with the talking and noise in the hospital and I found myself closing my eyes once again, slipping into darkness.

When I woke up, I immediately knew where I was, and what was producing the beeping sound next to me. I wasn't stupid, and I had been to a hospital before.

What I didn't know though, was why the beeping was so loud. It seemed to split my head in two. I held back a groan, the way I had been for 2 years of silence. Why did my head hurt so much? I've been beaten before. Why is it this one that hurts.

"Hello, I am Doctor Cullen-"

That was all I heard as I forced myself to sit up. My head protested in pain, but I didn't stop, hesitate, or even pause as I looked at the man in front of me. He really was a Cullen.

I knew that he was a vampire. The entire family was. I had spent a short bit of time at the Forks Highschool before begging for an escape, and in that short while, I had figured it out. The pale skin, beauty, strength, grace, agility. They were all obvious facts that yell out 'vampire', and the Cullen's have them all. All of their eyes are golden, and I found out online that it meant they fed on animals, but it doesn't make a difference to me.

They are vampires.

Vampires ruined my life.

Vampires made me kill my friend.

Vampires hurt my sister.

Vampires are enemies

And now my doctor is a vampire.

Kill. Me. Now... Literally.


	4. The Day Of The Attack

*************** A/N: Okay, I'm guessing that you are wondering about the whole 'Jared saved Rhiannon' thing. No, Jared doesn't like Rhiannon in that way. If you think about it, wolves were made to save humans from vampires, so you would think that they would save humans at any time... right? Anyway, Jared would've done it for anyone, it just happened to be Rhiannon. It would have been Quil who saved her, but it wouldn't have had the same affect because Quil isn't a werewolf yet**************

_-oOo-_

Rhiannon's PoV:

"Whoa! Calm down a bit, we don't want your head worse than it already is," Dr. Cullen said as he gently pushed me back down onto the bed. The second he touched me though, my heart exploded in fear causing the machine's beat to quicken. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to push the memory down again. I It has been a really bad day today. Three times. I almost saw it twice, and I really did see it once. It had never been so bad.

I looked around the room, as if it would hold all of the answers to my questions. Surprisingly, it did answer one question. The calendar said that it was April 22nd. That was the day of the... attack.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to see it again. I won't be weak. Not in front of a vampire.

"So, what is your name?" Dr. Cullen asked me. I silently sighed, and pointed to my neck, where I knew the voice box was. Then I gestured to me talking. I then shook my head. Dr. Cullen thought for only a few seconds before figuring it out, "You're mute?" He guessed. I nodded, not making eye contact.

He walked toward the far table and grabbed a notepad and pen, he handed them to me.

"What is your name?" He asked again. I wrote it down quickly.

"**Rhiannon Emberua,"** I showed him the notebook with a blank look. He knew this already... or at least he should. The hospital probably has records of me, even if Paul didn't know my name. I've been here enough times.

"How old are you?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"**16," **I wrote, showing him the notepad.

"Great," he replied, writing something down in his clipboard.

"**Why are you asking me this? I'm sure the hospital has records of me..."** I wrote quickly, before he could ask another question. Dr. Cullen sighed and placed his clipboard onto the table.

"You have a concussion," he announced, "It is minor, and I was just running a test."

**"Oh."** I wrote.

"You also have a bad bruise to the leg, I'm not sure how you got it, but it went deeper than it appears to be. I recommend that you don't put much weight on it for at least a week," Dr. Cullen said. He went to a small cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled out an ice pack. He said it down on my leg and I screwed my eyes shut, not wanting him touching me.

**"Please don't touch me..."** I wrote, quickly showing him. He looked surprised, but stepped back a bit.

"May I ask why?" He asked me gently. I swallowed hard, but grabbed my notebook and pen, writing slowly.

**"I just don't feel comfortable with people touching me..." **A lie. Dr. Cullen flipped the page on the clipboard and studied the next page.

"You have always been a calm patient, and you haven't complained about this before," Dr. Cullen read.

**"Uhh... I'm feeling tired... Can I sleep?"** I wrote. Dr. Cullen opened his mouth, and than closed it, nodding.

"I will finish the tests later," he said, walking out of the room.

I sighed silently, grabbing my phone from the bedside table. I was glad that it was left here. I wasn't sure if it was left here purposely or accidentally and I didn't care.

I turned it on, and texted Quil. We exchanged phone numbers in the library. He knew I wouldn't call him of course, but we promised to text.

**Me**: Hey.  
**Quil**: Where are you? I couldn't find you after lunch

_Should I tell him the truth? He'll freak... but I've already lied to much..._

**Me**: The hospital...  
**Quil**: What! Why!?  
**Me**: Uh... I have a concussion... and I was told to not walk because my leg is slightly damaged.  
**Quil**: How did you get hurt.  
**Me**: Do you know about Aiden and his gang?  
**Quil**: I've heard about them... why?  
**Me**: Um... Aiden may or may not have done it... D:  
**Quil**: Dammit!  
**Me**: Can you visit?  
**Quil**: Visiting hours are probably over :(  
**Me**: What time is it, my phone sucks, I can't see it.  
**Quil**: Like 11:00 pm.  
**Me**: Shiz! Sorry! Did I wake you up!  
**Quil**: Maybe...  
**Me**: I should let you sleep...  
**Quil**: Wait!  
**Me**: What!  
**Quil**: If your leg was hurt, how did you get to the hospital.  
**Me**: Are you sure you want to know?  
**Quil**: Yeah...  
**Me**: Jared saved me from Aiden, and Paul drove me.  
**Quil**: Sam's Cult! Why did you let them help?!  
**Me**: I could barely keep my eyes open! Don't blame me!  
**Quil Disconnected**

I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the pillow. Why do I have to mess everything up! I hate doing this to Quil. He was super nice, adn I repay him like that! Smooth. I exhaled silently and willed myself to sleep.

It wasn't very hard. It was easy to sleep when my parents weren't there, watching every move.

Edward's PoV (You weren't expecting that one were you :P):

I stared at Bella's still form as I stood in the corner of the room. For once she was silent and still in her sleep. It was... beautiful. The rise and fall of her chest... sometimes I wish that I could still sleep. She turned around, and for a split second, I thought I had woken her, but she was still asleep. How human's were able to turn in their unconscious state was beyond me. Especially clumsy Bella.

It was my phone vibrating in my pocket brought me out of my trance. I first considered ignoring it, but I knew I shouldn't. It could be important. I jumped out of Bella's window gracefully, pulling my phone out of my pocket as I dropped. I answered quietly the second I hit the ground.

"Hello," I answered, not bothering to check caller ID.

"Hello, son," Carlisle's voice sighed through the phone.

"What do you need?" I asked immediately.

"There is a patient in the hospital, she is badly injured and practically dying. I didn't let on how bad it was, I just told her about the things I assumed happened the most recently. But she doesn't want me touching her. She is mute and probably traumatized, and I can't work on her if I can't touch her. This operation needs to be done immediately, and I'm not sure that the other doctors are fit for the job," Carlisle said quickly, to quickly for human's to hear if anyone was listening.

"So you want me to find out why?" I guessed, running my hand through my hair.

"Yes. I need you here as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way," I muttered, quickly taking off to the hospital at top speed. Let's just say that I got there before the one minute mark. When I got close enough for witnesses, I started jogging at a human speed, jogging through the open doors. I went straight to the lady at the front desk.

"I'm here to assist Carlisle Cullen," I breathed, trying to sound tired. She nodded pressing a button on a speaker.

"Carlisle Cullen, a boy is here for you," The nurse said.

"Send him in," Carlisle's voice ran through the speaker, but sounded hoarse to due the low quality speaker. I nodded once at the lady before quickly walking down the hall. Carlisle did his operations on the third floor. I took the stairs, going up them by fours. After reaching the landing, I opened the door and jogged through the almost-empty hall until I saw Carlisle, waving me into the second last door.

I walked in the room and was surprised when a wave up depressing thoughts washed over me. I blinked as I tried to clear my head, years of practice helping me get my way.

"What do you know already?" I asked Carlisle, not wanting to invade her privacy for any longer then I need to.

"Her name is Rhiannon Emberua, she is 16 years old, she is mute, and she has been to the hospital very often with really bad injuries," Carlisle listed. Okay... I guess I have somewhere to start.

"Anything I should know before I start?" I asked Carlisle quickly, wanting to get this over with. He shook his head.

"Okay," I muttered. And then I went into her mind, letting all of her thoughts wash over me like ice cold water.


End file.
